Escaping the Past
by SleepyRespect
Summary: Through the passing of time, youkai have faded into the shadows. But now as they reemerge, not only are they trying to escape the past but Kagome is running from it as well.


Chapter One

**Bang Bang**

**

* * *

**

_He didn't take the time to lie.  
Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

_

* * *

_

There was once a time in the existence of this world, where the mythical beings that fill the tales of legends and myths ruled the earth.

Where in a time of peace, youkai and human lived in harmony.

But yet an unseen hatred filled the hearts of some. The want and need of a pure race surged through the veins of those select few who opposed the integration of human and youkai.

This hate spread like a wild fire through the humans. With ignorant hate comes ignorant fear.

Humans began to fear the youkai and began exterminating them.

Soon, a war broke out between the two species.

Innocent lives were lost on both sides, the earth itself wept in the destruction. Soon ningen developed sophisticated weapons made of a hollow tube with a small wick hanging out to light the black powder. With firearm came more bloodshed.

The most respected miko and monk came together with the most revered inu and wolf youkai to help bring an end to the war.

For years they met in absolute secrecy.

"Humans fear what they do not understand milord," the woman softly said as she laid her hand on his forearm.

The young woman surprised the Great Inu General when they first met. He expected a woman who would be at least forty summers old. But yet this young miko looked to be only fifteen.

The miko's hair flowed gently down her back. The darkest of night skies seemed to take refuge in her silken strands of hair.

But yet, what caught his attention was her eyes. They were an ashen grey they held the wisdom of many lifetimes.

The monks deep sigh caught his attention and was taken away from the young woman.

"I fear that humans may never overcome their ignorance and fear old friend."

"It is not only the humans that fear what they can not grasp miko."

A tall handsome man came out from the tree's. His long jet black hair was tied back as he held a smirk on his face. He looked towards the inu youkai and the maiden who stood beside him with her hand now in his.

His smirk grew as he saw the old dog glare in his direction. But it slowly faded as he looked into his eyes. They held a sadness in them that could break anyone's heart.

"Then we shall leave."

They stared at the inu youkai. His white pristine robes made him look more regal. His yellow silk obi stood out and clashed with the rest of his attire.

He refused to take off the obi the miko had gifted him with.

"This world can not live in fear. There will none left if this war continues. Youkai shall fade into the shadows. When peace is on earth we shall return."

He looked towards the young woman. Her normally stoic face held nothing but coldness. She gasp as he took hold of her shoulders and kissed her roughly.

"I'll find you." He shook her shoulders gently trying to get her attention once more.

"I promise Chiyoko I will find you. You are mine. And you will always be mine."

Chiyoko nodded her head softly. "Forever."

They never noticed the would and monk leave the clearing or the others that were waiting for the old inu lord to leave.

Toga kissed her again and left. Loud piercing sounds that made his ears ring, came from the small clearing where he left her alone. The coppery smell of blood and sulfur hit his nose as he ran towards her.

Before the feral look of his beast met his face he stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound again. He fell to his knee's in front of Chiyoko. The pain was horrible. He felt the tearing of his skin as the rock that was launched from the narrow tube lodged deep within him.

Toga fell and crawled to where Chiyoko laid. Blood trickled from the spots where they shot her.

"Filth," one man said as spat on the great lord.

"I will find you again Chiyoko. I promise I will."

He slowly stood to one knee as another shot him again. Ren looked toward the men who had killed his mate as his eyes began to bleed red. Though he knew he would be struck down, he fought to avenge her. He fought in her honor.

He would find her again. Even if it took till the end of time, he would find her.

* * *

Kagome had to pull the car over and park on the side of the road until the calmed down enough to drive again.

That lying, sleazy son of a bitch!

She gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned a pale white.

Oh she was more than angry. Not only was she enraged but she embarrassed. Embarrassed because she fell for and married the man who she swore she would never fall for.

He cheated on her. The hanyou she was head over heels, hopelessly and utterly in love with was sleeping with another woman.

That fucking bastard was able to sneak around not only a friend but one she had been close to for the last ten years of her life. And she never even noticed.

He was probably screwing her bloody brains out as she sat in her car.

For fucks sake she should have been able to seen this coming. Her father was the Commissioner General of the National Police Agency, even the damn company she worked for specialized in security software.

InuYasha's father who owned and ran the company taught her more about security than any class could.

For years when she was a child her grandfather insisted on training her miko powers and senses. She should have been able to see this.

All of the 'late night meetings', the 'weekend business meetings' came flooding back into her mind. The excuses that she took with out question. It made her chest ache so badly she couldn't breathe.

So swept up in the whirl wind of what was InuYasha, she didn't realize how attached she had become.

His kiss still turned her knee's to jello after five years of marriage. The though of their love making brought a blush to her face and sent a deep feeling of desire to her stomach still.

Why? Didn't he love her? Did she make him happy? Why wasn't she enough?

A loud series of frustrated screams came from her sleek Aston Martin Vanquish. Kagome's fists slammed against her dashboard as she looked over to the phone sitting next to her.

The picture of her kissing InuYasha's cheek as he blushed blinked on and off distracting her from the abuse of her dashboard. She glared at the phone and the envelope it laid on as it began to vibrate softly.

The orangey-brown jumbo envelope that had changed her life was put on her desk as the mail was passed out.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she looked over the light package. It held no return address which added fuel to the fire when she looked at the contents of the envelope.

Each picture she saw felt like she was being shot from behind. Its sleek and deadly power digging the bullets of despair into her heart, slowly taking precious moments of her life away.

She started the car again and picked up her phone.

"Hey babe," Kagome said sweetly. "I'm not going out of town this weekend."

"What? Why?" She heard him cuss to himself as he began to scramble around.

"A few things came up. I'm about to pull up in the drive way."

"Uh wait babe," Kagome hung up before he could say anything else.

No one hurt Kagome Higurashi and came out unscathed.

She would get InuYasha even if she had to go through InuYasha's father, the reigning daiyoukai to do it.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _This story is rated M for language for the first part and lemons in the latter. I'm still working on the other story, just had the need to write something else. I forgot what I was going to put here so I'll leave you with a disclaimer and a good night._

_I do not own InuYasha or the song _Bang Bang by Sonny Bono_._

_Enjoy!_


End file.
